Smile
by Pretenders
Summary: One of Harry Potter's friends has the nerve to smile at his enemy, Draco Malfoy. Slight romance. Scanned and read. Draco and Luna.


**_Thank-you for noticing this story!_**

**_Scanned and read twice. Inspired by the song, "First Time" by Lifehouse._**

* * *

**Smile**

There he was: smug, content, loved. Those large, circular glasses only gave him his signal to wrinkle his nose in a scowl. Just by looking at his appearance: those embarrassing glasses and that horrid scar. It was enough to make him want nothing but to vomit, mock the boy who lived, and be as wretched as ever towards him.

That was all Draco Malfoy ever was to Harry Potter. Everyone who witnessed words exchanged between the two could swear they saw lightening strike at each boy. The loathing heat they gave off made Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione, do all they could to defend their prophet.

Draco could only laugh hysterically. All his friends truly felt the need to protect the hideous scar face against his verbal abuse? They must see him as a great threat—as a mightier wizard—if they felt so obliged to guard Harry's precious reputation.

He had had enough of Harry's friends. He didn't beg for their praise or worship. They all did the opposite and Draco Malfoy was set that he'd never want that to change. None of Potter's posey needed to show him respect; he received enough of that from his own friends, Slytherin, and possibly every other student in Hogwarts who knew his identity.

Yet none of that ever stopped him from staring down Harry as they crossed each in the corridors. He was followed by Luna Lovegood, an absurd Ravenclaw who made the word _sane_ seem as if it was _insane_. She believed in creatures no one ever encountered. She was foolish, a nuisance, and already Draco's enemy by talking with Harry Potter.

Draco had come just feet from Harry, "Where are you headed to, Potter? Looney's bedroom for some fashion tips?"

Luna's light voice jumped, "Oh, now that would be lovely!"

Harry struck Draco with a glare, "Back off Malfoy,"

"Back off!" Draco mocked, "You truly are pathetic,"

"You would know who's pathetic and who isn't, wouldn't you? That must be the only good outcome of living with your father,"

"You want to bring my father into this? I know you don't, Potter, not when I won't hesitate in hexing you!"

"You're too afraid to do more than say cruel things to me, Draco," Harry grabbed at Luna's hand, "Leave me alone,"

Draco gripped his wand from beneath his robes. Having Harry offend his father without caution made Draco reach his ends. He exposed his wand, pointing it madly at Harry's back.

"Good day, Draco!" Luna's smile met his focused, hateful eyes that pierced into Harry's back.

He broke away from his concentration at her farewell. She hadn't stopped smiling when he faced her magical, clear pale skin. She had stopped waving, smile still as grand as ever, staring back at the vicious Draco.

He returned her stare by standing bothered, wand now down at his side. Luna's carefree voice had made him lose his focus on hexing Harry and she didn't take any care of this.

She had no reason to bid him farewell. She shouldn't be conversing with him when she conversed with Harry, had she not known that? How could she feel the need to wish him a good day when she had ruined the only way his day could get any better by hexing Harry? Whatever functioning her brain did for her, Draco thought, was making her become a serious lunatic!

"Don't speak to me, wench!" Draco cursed her way.

Luna could only smile and this time, as Draco noticed, she grew limp in Harry's hold as she now had all her focus on the golden Slytherin. Draco had seen enough of her beastly gaze. He turned on his heel, robe flying in the wind as he did, and parted from the corridors.

_Smiling_ at him. Having the nerve to _stare_ at him.

Draco spoke madly to himself, "What a dense woman!"

But her smile, her stare, couldn't disappear from his mind. Never had Draco faced one of Harry's friends who didn't look disgusted by his presence. This Luna Lovegood looked entranced. She smiled at him as if it was natural. She bid him a farewell as if she was in place to.

He would need to insult Potter heavily the next time they encountered each other. Deep down, he wished Lovegood hadn't befriended Harry. It would have helped to ease the sickness he felt by secretly admiring her pink lips rising up in a smile.

* * *

**Hey you. Yes, ****_you. You're a wonderful person. _****Now go have an equally wonderful day and sweet dreams tonight!**


End file.
